Parental Guidance
by Fuzzy Eared
Summary: Let's just say that Hatanaka isn't very nice to his new stepson. HxK and HxK now figure that one out.
1. Away in Tokyo

Well this isn't really my style, but after taking in a marathon of fanfiction I just couldn't help myself. I'm sure Hatanaka is a perfectly wonderful person in the series. Here, however, he most certainly is not.

Enjoy.

This chapter is just the setup with some happy fluff and some not so happy other stuff.

WARNINGS: The question is: what shouldn't I warn you about?

-----------------------------

Parental Guidance

Chapter 1

-----------------------------

Tap. Tap. Tap. The pen kept tapping the desk like the infernal heartbeat of a Poe novel. A pale redheaded boy was lost in thought, scrutinizing the essay question before him. It was a historical essay asking him to compare the creation myths of five different significant cultures. Ten pages. The difficulty of the assignment wasn't the problem. It was that Kurama honestly couldn't figure out which _way_ to answer the question. Normally this should have been a snap, a mere synaptic drive down memory lane, but this particular teacher had a few very interesting opinions about the origin of these myths…and they were wrong. Kurama finally gave up, groaning, and threw his pencil across the desk in frustration. He had other work to do. This could wait until tomorrow.

"Shuuichi?" a soft woman's voice called from down the hall. Kurama sighed, his full pink lips pouting.

'Yes mother?" he answered back. Moments later the warm face of a brown-haired, middle-aged woman appeared around the doorway.

"Can I get you anything, maybe something to eat? You need to take a break every once and a while or you'll wear yourself out." Kurama smiled at her maternal thoughtfulness. Annoying at times, perhaps, but nevertheless an amazing woman.

"No thank you mother. And I'll be fine, you really don't need to worry about me so much," he said.

"All right, if you say so. Don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything." She entered the room and ruffled his hair, laughing when he cringed at having his long, very well groomed hair disturbed. "I mean it, ok? You're every mother's dream, it's the least I can do." Kurama playfully batted her hand away.

"I'm fine, really. You worry about yourself."

"All right, don't stay up too late." She exited the room.

"I won't," Kurama called after her, shaking his head in minor disbelief. He wasn't ten years old anymore! He turned back around in his chair to inspect the rest of his homework, sighing. This much would keep him indoors nearly all weekend… He stared wistfully out his bedroom window. It was early spring and the life around him was just beginning to wake. He could feel the grass' sluggish wonder, the trees' refreshed shiver and the stirring in the hearts of the flowers. Something in him was stirring too…

"She thinks you're so God damned perfect." The invading sneer instantly jolted Kurama out of his pleasant reverie. He spun around to see his stepfather leaning against the open doorway.

"Hatanaka?" Kurama questioned suspiciously. The obvious, '_What are you doing here?'_ left unsaid, as he purposefully leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs, adopting a careless and arrogant pose. The man had pretended to like Kurama, sure, but only to save face with his mother. Kurama knew better that to be fooled with smiles and false compliments. Something about the effeminate teenager rankled beneath the older man's skin. Neither had yet spoken of it. Kurama had even foolishly hoped that if he just ignored the man, this confrontation would never occur.

"She thinks that you're some fucking gift from God, but I know better," his voice was sheer malice. "I see through you, oh yes I do," he paused, gazing away as if to relish some secret thought then his focus snapped back onto Kurama. "Watch yourself. I won't let you fool her any longer. She'll see her '_perfect son'_ exposed for what he truly is."

Kurama glared daggers at the man, but otherwise remained unmoved. _What did he know?_ When he spoke it was with a demon-laced dark humor, "Are you threatening me?" There was some level of disbelief – that a human was _threatening_ him in his own home, absurd.

"I suppose I am." Hatanaka smirked, shaking off the cold, creeping sensation of hairs rising off the back of neck. "Good night." Then suddenly he left, closing the door behind him.

Kurama immediately dropped his calm, unaffected pose, hunching wearily in his chair. Hair fell in his face and he anxiously pushed it back. _What was he going to do?_ If Hatanaka wanted a war, Kurama would be trapped! If he quarreled, left, or anything of the sort then his mother would question, interfere. There was no doubt she would consider it betrayal. Yet neither could he put that human in his place. He couldn't _touch_ that human without either Koenma or his mother breathing down his neck, and right now he wasn't sure which was worse. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

-----

"Hiei, must you insist on doing that?" Kurama almost whined. The two of them were hidden deep within the branches of a large tree, one of many overlooking the park filled with giggling children and watchful parents sharing PTSA gossip. The ember-eyed demon beside him was making sport with the wading pool: heating it gradually to an unbearable temperature and then suddenly cooling it before the crying children could find their parents. It was sadistic, but there was, Kurama admitted, a playful art and mastery to the game. The children enjoyed the warmth at first, not questioning. Then they would begin to squirm and then scream, running for their burning skin as fast as they could out of the near boiling water. But, by the time the parents could reach them and hear their stories, the water would be cool to the touch – nothing out of the ordinary except for a group of clever children trying to fool their parents.

Hiei finally acquiesced, crawling back along the branch to where Kurama rested against the trunk. "So can I play with you then?" The little demon's gaze was hungry as he prowled forward so close that their lips nearly touched. Hiei turned his head so that he was whispering right in Kurama's ear, brushing the slender neck with his tongue, "Just imagine what I can do to _you_." Kurama's pupils dilated and the heaving of his chest quickened. Those fleshy lips parting ever so slightly in a small 'oh.' Hiei's hand began to stroke over Kurama's clothed chest, "Only you. The only one." Red lashes fluttered and Kurama's pale lids slid closed, letting himself be swept away by Hiei's sudden lust. Heat was flowing in him, through him, Hiei's heat – his passion.

His mouth formed the words, but no sound was heard, "Hiei…"

With uninterrupted swirls of his wrist, Hiei's hand slipped under the kitsune's shirt, gently caressing the flawless skin beneath it. "Do you remember when we first did," his fingers ran across a hidden nipple, "this?" A quiet gasp brought a smile to Hiei's eyes and a softness to his cheeks.

"Of course…"

"Tell me. I want to relive it."

Kurama smiled, his eyelids dancing with his eyes. He took a deep, steadying breath, "A clan of psychics was attempting to break into the baser levels of Hell. Koenma ordered us to put an end to them." Another small and hot hand had found his thigh and Kurama paused distracted.

"How did we capture them?" Hiei purred.

Kurama chuckled, "We didn't, they ambushed us. We were unprepared and outnumbered three to one – by psychics! I remember wanting to kill Koenma for his stupidity; it meant there was a mole in the Spirit World."

-----

(Several months ago)

"Yusuke! What the fuck are you doing? Snap out of it!" Kuwabara was standing there screaming like an idiot, his orange hair bobbing with his angry exclamations. Glowing spirit swords protruded, forgotten, from his clenched fists.

"Kuwabara, that isn't going to help," Kurama yelled. "He's being controlled by them! Kill them!" He was down on his hands and knees, praying to stay conscious long enough for Hiei to kill the demon that was invading his mind. It was perverse, touch so wrong that he felt like his head would explode from the shame of it. A strong kekkai was protecting his body, but there was little he could do except concentrate on staying sane. "Hiei!"

The desperate plea fell not on deaf ears and Hiei pushed harder, faster, as he burned through demon after demon, jagan blazing an angry purple. These demons were simply too quick. They were reading his thoughts not his actions, managing to break through the very surface layer of his jagan eye. Claws suddenly raked his back. He hissed, but didn't stop. The psychic was within his sight, so close that Hiei could feel the steel of his sword in its transparent flesh. Then there was fire all around him, his fire, his anger and hatred. _The bastard will die!_ All resistance gave way before his molten katana. The precognitives were distracted by the fire, and in this moment of confusion they died before the message of death had even reached their brains. Finally, the disgusting demon that dared to violate the sanctities of his Fox's mind was before him. In the next moment, it was headless and very, very dead. Milk colored blood seeped sluggishly from its neck, but Hiei didn't stay to watch. In moments he was at Kurama's side, protectively encircling the kitsune's shoulders. Kurama's breathing was ragged and his skin was deathly pale.

Hiei shook him forcefully, "Kurama. Kurama!"

Awareness rolled across Kurama's vision and a headache flared through his skull. His stomach heaved and a dry retching fit wracked his shuddering frame. Spit dripped unsympathetically from his lips and he had to wipe it away on his sleeve, leaning on Hiei to keep his body from collapsing. Within a few gasps his body had ceased shaking and only heavy breathing indicated his previous distress. Hiei pulled away, allowing him to stand up on his own.

"Spirit gun!"

Both turned suddenly to see Kuwabara clumsily fleeing Yusuke's trigger finger. Hiei hesitated, glancing quickly at Kurama.

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" Kurama's voice had less severity and strength than normal, but his eyes were set. He took off running without waiting for an answer.

"Hn." Hiei smirked then took off after him.

-----

Hiei chuckled softly against Kurama's neck, taking in the scent of his hair, "You were so stubborn. I really thought Yusuke was going to kill you!"

"Me? You were the one who kept taking my hits. I couldn't do a thing without worrying about catching your little self underfoot!" Kurama's indignant huff was cut short when Hiei wickedly pinched his thigh…very close to something else. "Hiei!"

"Shut up, I saved your life. Now finish the story."

"Ok, ok."

---

(Several months ago)

There remained only one psychic on the pathway to the gates of Hell. However, between the three tantei and the demon stood Yusuke, eyes blank but energy ablaze. Kurama was still slightly shaken from the mental barrage, but, physically, he was in the best condition of all three. Kuwabara looked to be sporting a couple broken ribs and a shattered kneecap. Blood dripped thickly down his face, blinding him in one eye – a sitting duck. Hiei was bleeding profusely from the deep gouges in his back; they simply refused to heal, and he was losing blood with fatal speed. Quickly taking in the situation, Kurama knew this had to end now. There were no trees with their strong and sturdy roots for him to manipulate before Hell's door; they were the only living things. And he possessed nothing strong enough to restrain the mind-controlled boy without killing him…for long. He looked at his teammates. They were counting on him. Hiei was counting on him. He had to find a way to break the link between Yusuke. As it was at that moment, kill the demon and he would kill Yusuke.

Almost without thought, slender fingers raked three _aspidistra elatior variegated_ seeds from his hair and tossed one at each of his team members, Yusuke included.

Hiei's eyes went wide with disbelief and anger, "Don't you dare – Kurama!" Then plant's large leaves grew to three times their normal size, forming a solid pod around him and effectively muting his protest.

"What the fuck is – " Kuwabara's was cut off mid-expletive.

Yusuke just stood there unable to respond unless instructed to do so. It was too weak to hold any of them for long; Kurama knew that. Already he could feel their swelling power pushing at his control. He yanked a fourth seed free from his hair, growing it and crushing the tiny bulbs in his hand all the while running towards the psychic. Time was not on his side. He saw the demon's eyes widen is surprise and fear as it finally comprehended his thoughts through the haze that was Yusuke's now captured eyes and he smirked. _Munesanzun kireme_ was a specialty plant, only a few seeds were produced every millennium, but it was worth it. The demon tried to back away and defend himself in any possible way. Kurama could feel Yusuke's energy pulsing stronger in the back of his mind, but it didn't matter anymore. With only seconds before he would reach the demon, Kurama opened his mouth and smeared the paste across his tongue. _Munesanzun kireme_ was a strong hallucinogenic, but if consumed correctly it could make one a temporarily, complete and unbreakable wall against psychic energy.

Kurama jumped the distance between himself and the demon, grabbing on to its disgustingly cold neck and pressing his forehead directly against its with all the strength he possessed. Layers upon layers of slimy, flaking skin like malleable dry ice came off under his hands, but he held on. The powers of the plant tore through him to eagerly consume the psychic energy radiated by the repulsive and quivering demon. Kurama was gasping, panting; sweat had broken out over his entire body; the demon in his hands was screaming, yelping, right in his face.

And then…it was over. The demon was silent then still, slumping to the ground through Kurama's now loosened grip. Residue clung to the exhausted fox's hands. He stood there, breathing heavily, wiping the grime off on his pant legs. Sweat matted his hair, but all was calm…until Kurama sensed something too fast and too powerful coming at him. Dreading what he was to see and nearly too worn to care, Kurama turned reluctantly around. A huge bullet of pure Yusuke spirit gun power was hurtling towards him, overtaking him within a thought, and then there was no thought. Everything was bright blue light and then nothing.

"Kurama!"

---

"I don't know if I've ever moved that fast, or been so angry!" Hiei hissed. "If Yusuke could've just kept his head for a moment…that bastard's always been nothing but power." Hiei was reclining sideways in between Kurama's legs, nibbling on one of the redhead's fingers in between words.

"Yes, but you saved me." Kurama's other hand was now trailing secret paths across Hiei's pleasantly muscled but sadly still clothed chest and back. The buttons on Kurama's shirt, however, were long undone, "took care of me, protected me," Kurama nuzzled the nape of Hiei's neck.

"Hn. You slept for four days!"

"And you were there the whole time. I could feel you by my side. I might've fled to the darkness without your strength." Kurama grew quiet. This wasn't something he had revealed to anyone before, how close he had truly come to dying.

Silence stretched on.

It was then that Hiei noticed the absence of the children. "It's late Fox." Kurama's green eyes twinkled. He loved when Hiei called him that.

"Yeah, I know…let's go." Kurama gave a little push against Hiei's shoulder, telling him to get up. Hiei complied reluctantly. Kurama took the opportunity to button his shirt and then stood up shortly after, "Ready?" And Hiei was gone. Kurama rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Show off," before following.

They flitted from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop, silent as demons running in the night.

They parted ways before turning the corner to the Minamino-now-Hatanaka residence. Kurama nearly skipped up to the front door, cheerful in knowing that Hiei would be waiting for him just outside his bedroom window. What he wasn't prepared for was Hatanaka waiting for him just inside the door.

"Hello Shuuichi. Your mother and my Shuuichi will be in Tokyo until tomorrow evening. Shiori and I decided that we each need to take the time to get to know our new children better."

Kurama was immediately suspicious. "Why didn't _she_ tell me about this."

Hatanaka shrugged, "It was a rather last minute decision of ours. You were out of the house and I told her not to worry about it. She _knows_ how capable you are." Hatanaka was slowly advancing forward, and Kurama was beginning to consider the open door as the most viable solution.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so," Hatanaka mocked him in a singsong voice, waggling his finger in a gesture of 'no.' Hatanaka reached to close the door, but Kurama was faster and grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip. Without a seconds hesitation Hatanaka back-fisted Kurama with enough force to send him reeling into the coat rack behind him. He hit the wall hard, shock graying his thoughts. He had known that Hatanaka was not truly as he behaved around Shiori, but this was an entirely different person. "Don't even try that on me you bastard. You're not going anywhere. This whole thing is about getting to know each other better, right? You'd ruin the whole thing if you left." Hatanaka's voice was childish, mocking, even playful. Kurama saw the opportunity and took it. He kicked the back of the older man's knees, sending him to the ground without actually hurting him. Then be bolted up the stairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Thank the gods he healed quickly. If Hiei had seen a new bruise on his face there would be no hope of convincing him to leave.

The insistent rapping on the window snapped his racing mind back into focus. He hurried across the room and opened the window but did not allow Hiei to enter. With masterful control of his face and voice, he faced the one person to whom he had never before had to lie. "Hiei, I'm really sorry about this, but you can't stay here." There were footsteps climbing the stairs. Internally Kurama was nearly panicking. Hiei would kill Hatanaka if he knew. That couldn't happen.

"Can't I at least come in?" Hiei was plainly irritated.

Kurama forced himself to be calm. Hiei had to see him calm. "No, I'm sorry Hiei, but this really isn't a good time. My stepfather…doesn't like it when we have unannounced company over, ok?" Hiei looked skeptical, listening hard and scanning the ancient fox's face with suspicion. "Hiei, please leave." Kurama desperately hoped that his eyes didn't look as anxious as he felt.

"Hn. Fine, damn Fox, I'll leave," Hiei smirked suggestively, "but I'll be back."

Kurama sighed with relief, "Thank you," but Hiei was already gone. Large, angry fists pounded at his door. Kurama jumped.

"Shuuichi! You open this door right now." The voice then became hauntingly childish again like how a parent would talk to a toddler, "We need to get to know each other remember? Do you want to get to know me? I really want to get to know you…"

Kurama was contemplating jumping out the window when the door swung violently open. The old lock had given out.

-----


	2. Nowhere Love

A/N: Please Note: NO ONE TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY. I don't like or agree with this pairing, nor do I think that rape in any form is ok.

WARNINGS: Basically everything that was mentioned and hinted at in this first chapter but not delivered: YAOI, semi-INCEST, foul language – Get the picture? The way I look at it, if you didn't want to read this stuff you wouldn't have clicked on the title on the stories page in the first place.

----------------------------

Parental Guidance

Chapter 2: Nowhere Love

----------------------------

Kurama was contemplating jumping out the window when the door swung violently open. The old lock had given out.

"Shuuichi!" The door crashed back on its hinges, the coats hung on its back preventing the doorknob from punching the wall. Hatanaka's face was red with passion, the whites of his eyes standing out a stark contrast. It has been proven that a human's eyes will first be drawn to the contrast of white on red. Kurama put a hand on the window frame, ready to push off when, "I'll tell Shiori!" Kurama stopped and stared incredulous.

Was this his stepfather or a grade school child?

Childish or not, the tactic had worked. Kurama had not jumped and Hatanaka was now beside him. Hatanaka's hands were now on the window. Hatanaka was now closing the window. Hatanaka was now cutting off Kurama's only means of escape.

Why was he not reacting?

Kurama was too dazed by the sudden change, too confused by the fact that his home was rotting away from beneath his feet to move. He just fell down, down, down.

"I heard him you know," Hatanaka teased vilely, pleased that the boy was now all his.

"What?" Kurama, for once in his life, understood the human need to 'sit down.' He didn't know if he could take all of this standing. He was too wise and upset to be angry and too distracted to be upset and wise. The kitsune couldn't register this human as a threat and yet…was he not trapped; was he not being threatened; had not he been struck?

"That boy was in here. I heard you call his name." Kurama's eyes only narrowed as Hatanaka continued. "I've heard you call his name," there was a suspicious and gleeful glint to the man's eyes. "Late at night, over and over again I would listen," Hatanaka's eyes closed in lusty remembrance. Kurama flushed with anger and embarrassment, Hatanaka only perceived a blush. "Don't worry, Shiori doesn't suspect a thing. But I, sleepless and restless, I always wondered what he was doing to make you cry out so." Hatanaka leaned in, taller and imposing upon the confused teenage boy. Slowly, horribly, his large hands reached up towards that young and pale face. To Kurama, these were the hands of dread itself. He backed away, leaning out of the unwelcome reach. Hatanaka's eyes narrowed. "Why do you avoid me?" The older man stepped forward. "You welcome that brat into your body, but shy from your father's embrace?"

"You are no father of mine," Kurama spat out. "Now leave me alone." The black of his pupils drowned the peaceful green irises in an angry and devilrous death.

Hatanaka frowned, "But…what if I tell your mother?" Green eyes froze in shock and fear as solid as blue ice. Hatanaka was obviously pleased with the result his question had delivered. "What if I tell your mother that her perfect, brilliant and miraculous son was nothing more than a loose-holed faggot, huh? Can you imagine what she would say?"

Kurama grit his teeth, "She would not believe you."

"Oh of course she wouldn't, not at first," Hatanaka smirked. "But in everyone lurks an Othello, she will believe me with time. What will you do then?"

"You're not the only one with teeth…" Kurama trailed off weakly, his mind suddenly preoccupied with the cell phone Hatanaka had pulled from his back pocket. With all the maturity and pride of a schoolyard bully, Hatanaka waved the device before Kurama's eyes, taunting him.

"Can you imagine if Shiori found out that I had 'accidentally' discovered you and that disgusting friend of yours fucking each other?" With melodramatic and purposeful movements, Hatanaka opened the flip phone and placed it to his ear. Eying Kurama, he blatantly pretended to converse with his wife, "I couldn't believe it! I stepped out for a moment to buy tonight's dinner, thinking that it would be nice to sit down and just talk with Shuuichi. But when I got back home and went to check if he had come home yet as I was concerned for his safety, I saw him and another boy…having sex in his bedroom! I've never been so shocked in my life!" Hatanaka held the phone out tantalizingly to Kurama, "I'll I have to do is press 'send."

Right in from of his nose, Kurama could see his mother's cell phone number on the bright screen, mocking him with its brilliant indifference. Angry beyond words, betrayed beyond feeling, destructive beyond thought – Kurama snatched the phone out of Hatanaka's loose grip and smashed it against the wall with enough force to crush its metal casing. It was an amazing demonstration of strength that momentarily rocked the depraved man back onto the defensive. Kurama's chest heaved and his eyes were beams of sour yellow, " I will not say it again." His voice was ground out from the depths of his mind's hell, "I owe you no allegiance. Now leave me alone." There was one problem with Kurama's conviction, a slight crack that brought a smile to Hatanaka's lips. The trapped boy's eyes flickered to the damaged cell phone and then the door, a small slip of nervousness.

"No." There was finality in Hatanaka's tone, hardness in his eyes and victory in his nerves. He rushed forward. Kurama, trapped in the corner, dove across the bed, pulling his feet quickly out of the man's reach. But Hatanaka tackled him and landed his much greater weight squarely on the slim redhead. Kurama was strong, but with only the physical power of a mortal at his disposal there was little he could do against the bone-breaking bear hug he was engulfed in. He thrashed, kicked, pushed – but his stepfather held on. Quietly in the boy's keen ear, Hatanaka whispered, "Think of Shiori. Hurt me and I'll tell her…almost everything."

Kurama stiffened at the touch of warm breath. His eyes widened and then he went still.

"Now that's a good boy." Hatanaka released the boy only to roughly flip him over so that they were face to face. Kurama's eyes were murderous. Hatanaka ignored the glare. Instead he propped himself up on his left elbow and began caressing that beautifully flinching face. "You're so pretty. I even thought you were a girl the first time Shiori introduced us. You had me so distracted that I missed her say 'son.' I remember thinking that you were too pretty to be as perfect as Shiori believed. You couldn't be, not with these eyes, this skin, this hair and this slender body," each remark was accented by Hatanaka's admiring touch. Kurama's expression never changed. He never reacted, not once. "Then she mentioned that you had never had a girlfriend and I knew." Hatanaka gave Kurama a promiscuous wink. "I knew you were fucking the boys. You could make anyone want you, but it wasn't until I heard you call his name that I decided I wanted you too."

Kurama had known, hadn't he? The lingering touches, the staring eyes – now that Kurama recalled the past several weeks, how had he not known? He had been too hopeful, wanting to get along with this man despite everything to please his mother. Everything had been for his mother. And not once had he registered this man as a threat, not to this degree. He'd had too much pride in his ability, too much confidence in his safety, and had placed too much trust in his family. His eyes burned.

"What do you want? What can you hope to gain?" Kurama had to know.

"I want you of course!" Hatanaka gripped fistfuls of red hair and yanked back, drawing a surprised yelp from the teen. Kurama's head was pulled back at such an angle that his eyes ached when he tried to look down at his stepfather. His vision blurred. "I want to make you scream my name like you screamed his." Kurama's eyes widened. For the first time, he was truly afraid.

"Hatanaka don't do this –"

"Call me Kazuya." Hatanaka crushed his lips to his stepson's, forcing his tongue inside before Kurama could react. His tongue was thick and Kurama could feel its every probing movement within him. The kitsune wanted to retch, wanted to bite, wanted to fight, but he couldn't. If he so much as bruised the other man, Hatanaka would fill his mother's mind with the worst of stories. And whether or not it was likely that she would believe him, Kurama couldn't risk that seed of doubt. She was the one person who had ever looked at him with undisguised warmth and love. Kurama would do anything to keep that gaze untainted, absolutely anything.

Hatanaka was fondling, touching, searching him – poking, prodding, pinching; all pretenses of gentleness and restraint were gone. He was doing anything he could to make the boy react. He preferred pleasure, honestly wanting to see the lust he knew this sick boy contained, but pain was a very close second. In purposefully causing pain, there is control. "I could drown myself in you," Hatanaka whispered admiringly. The words went towards his self-satisfaction. He was practically ignoring the life within the squirming figure of androgyny delighting his eyes. "I could be swept up in your little everythings and never know when to stop."

The buttons on Kurama's tunic, so artfully undone by Hiei, were clumsily fumbled by Hatanaka's indelicate touch. The man couldn't be angry or frustrated, though. He was finally getting his prize, this perfect creature was underneath him and unable to do anything about it. Each button was something to be enjoyed and he relished them, as if he was unwrapping a gift from the sadistic gods above. No, nothing could make him unhappy tonight.

Kurama squeezed his eyes closed at the sensation of a hand sliding down his chest in smooth sweeping motions then slip underneath his back. Fingers probed at the sensitive skin of his lower back, massaging in furious fascination. Suddenly Kurama was roughly pull upwards into Hatanaka's body, their bodies held forcefully together. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. In that brief moment, he glimpsed the flushed and sweating face of his stepfather, eyes rolling in the blissful heat of their two bodies. There were tears waiting for their moment behind Kurama's eyes, but his anger was stronger than his shame and held them at bay.

Hatanaka had been waiting for this for far too long. The boy was simply everything he'd imagined: hot, sensual, supple and oh so sensitive. Shuuichi could try and resist, but every time Hatanaka would brush a nipple or pinch a delicate fold of skin the boy would jump or flinch or start. The little, almost concealed gasps were like little wisps of air, fanning the flames of his passion and desire.

Tense and breathless, Kurama was slowly lowered back down to the bed's comforter. His arms were carefully guided free of their sleeves, and then he was shirtless. Throughout everything, he could not panic. If Hiei sensed his danger, Kurama had no doubt that his little lover would be crashing through the window, blade in hand, before he had time to take another breath. _Calm, Kurama…just remain calm._

It was a curious thing. Hatanaka had never been with someone of his same gender, had never even desired to be with another male. Each action was new, each moment was an exploration, and he had the perfect specimen at his disposal! Now the pale and lean chest was laid bare before him and he could not keep himself from playing. Hatanaka leaned forward. His hot lips brushing the tender skin, watching as Kurama bit his lower lip, eyes averted. He gave the pert nipple an experimental lick and watched, fascinated, as Kurama involuntarily arched into his mouth. Emboldened, he clamped down hard and sucked on the sensitive flesh. His hand began teasing the other nipple, all the while watching his stepson's reaction.

It was too much; Hatanaka was hurting him! The man was ruthless in his naiveté. Kurama's lower lip was swollen from his own teeth, and his eye muscles ached at how tightly they were clenched shut. Sweat had broken out across his forehead, but he would not cry out like Hatanaka wanted. He would not make a sound for this man. Hatanaka may have stolen his body, but his pleasure, love, and thoughts now belonged to Hiei.

Eager fingers suddenly slipped beneath Kurama's waistband, combing the patch of coarse red pubic hair. Hatanaka didn't want to rush this, not this long-awaited tine with his Shuuichi. He had the whole night. With the tips of his fingers he began stroking and teasing Kurama's shaft with feather light touches. Kurama refused to make a sound. His cock was hardening at the disgusting acts, and he gasped with each gracing touch, but there was neither passion nor lust within his body. No light shone from his eyes. Hatanaka was too preoccupied to notice. This was about him finally possessing his stunning stepson. The boy beyond what little bit of skin and tissue Hatanaka was fondling at that moment hardly even mattered.

Slowly, in an odd attempt to be alluring and even sexy, Hatanaka pulled Kurama's pants down his body, making a point to remove each ankle and foot in its own turn. He did the same with the boxers. Now at Shuuichi's feet, Hatanaka suckled the artfully crafted toes. Each was perfectly proportioned and wonderfully round and tasteless in his mouth. Shiori enjoyed this, maybe her son would too. He began dipping his tongue in the webbing between each toe, licking up to the tip and enjoying the slickness of the nail.

Kurama's feet were ticklish, something Hiei often took merciless advantage of, and he was helpless to prevent his quivering with each movement of that repulsive tongue. As defense, he let his mind wander. He couldn't prevent his body's initial reactions and reflexes so it was pointless to try. Kurama was too old and too well schooled in the rituals of sexual abuse to blame himself or become angry and upset. Time and experience had taught him to ride it out and not become caught up in the false passion, though his stepfather's awkwardness made that the least of his worries. He still had his speech, though. Hatanaka would not gag him, as he was too determined to hear Kurama scream, in that the kitsune was confident.

"Hatanaka – uh." Glaring green eyes rolled back in his head. For a second, he lost himself. A hot and overly excited mouth had descended upon his dick. Kurama's fingers played across his stepfather's head, grabbing at his short hair and holding him in place.

Hatanaka remembered when Shiori did this to him. It was hard to learn by feel, but he was trying. A satisfied smirk quirked the corner of his mouth when he felt the pressure on his head. He obliginly took Shuuichi in as far as his throat would allow, trying hard not to gag.

Reason fleeing, Kurama bucked up into the older man, begging to be taken again and again and again. Hiei forgive him….

Thrilled, Hatanaka gripped Kurama's hips for all he was worth, holding the boy steady as he willingly allowed his stepson to fuck his mouth. This was what he wanted. He ran his tongue along the swelling vein on the underside of Shuuichi's cock; pulled away to bob only on the head, dipped his tongue into the slit (Kurama's eyes squeezed tight, moaning and arching his back until Hatanaka thought he might split himself in two); and then deep throated and sucked with all his pent up want and anticipation.

Kurama's whole body tensed, a small cry of pleasure and surprise escaped his lips. In Hatanaka's mouth, the older man could feel the boy tense, the vein throbbing and pulsing, the whole cock moving with the vein's beat. Not knowing exactly what to expect, Hatanaka puffed out his cheeks slightly and let his mouth be filled with his stepson's cum. It was, honestly, not the best sensation or taste. Perturbed, Hatanaka spat it out on the floor.

Gray shadows of thought clouded the kitsune's mind for several moments. His nerves were singing the Holy Grail, and his whole body ached from how long he had been perfectly tense. The thoughts unpleasantly condensed into a discomforting image of reality. He had been turned over onto his stomach. The comforter of his bed stared uncaringly back at him.

"I wanted to take my time with you. Tease you until you came to me, night after night. I'm sorry my son that I was only able to get us one night together. Can you forgive me?"

"No…" Kurama spoke not to the words, but to the touch he felt a second before he was pierced. Hatanaka was naked, lying almost on top of Kurama. His left arm was underneath Kurama, lifting and supporting the boy's upper body. With his right, Hatanaka was violating his stepson. One finger, so far, had been pressed all the way inside the handsome teen, tickling and stretching.

Kurama was helpless, his breath ragged and his mouth hanging open in pure fearful misery. Empty, alone and utterly forsaken, Kurama could hear Hatanaka's every hitching breath so close to his heightened ears. His body instinctively fought against the intrusion: his muscles tightened and clamped down on the unwelcome digit, he squirmed, he tried to pull away – despairingly knowing that each move he made only further pleased his wicked stepfather.

It's just like fucking a woman, thought Hatanaka. Except for those muscles, how tight and secure. He was moaning just thinking about how this would feel…truly feel. Lust driving him faster; he spit on his hand, wiggling his fingers about until a second finger was wet and ready. This may have been his first time with another guy, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out.

The fingers inside Kurama were scissoring, pulling him apart. He wouldn't give in; he wouldn't relax. Hatanaka had said Kurama couldn't deny him, but had said nothing about Kurama making this easy.

Hatanaka reveled in the struggle. There would be no fun in so easy a claim. This was all part of the game. He inserted three fingers.

"Ah!" _Shit!_

"There we go, Shuuichi."

Frustrated with his momentary lapse, Kurama clamped back down, gritting his teeth. He eyes were pressed shut against the comforter.

With a hint of mischief, Hatanaka pulled his fingers free. Kurama held his breath, knowing what was to come next. He flexed the muscles in his lower half even tighter. Hatanaka spat on his hand again, using it to lubricate his own shaft. Then, with a glint in his eyes that would have made Kurama very wary had he been in a position to see, Hatanaka reached down with his left hand and tickled the bottom of Kurama's feet. Kurama gasped, losing the breath he had withheld. And in that second, Hatanaka shoved in.

"Oh god," Hatanaka moaned. It was like fucking a woman, but at the same time so very different. It wasn't as wet or as soft, but it was oh-so-much tighter. The friction was remarkable. Not knowing any better, Hatanaka gave his stepson no time to adjust to his presence. Each stroke was slow at first. Kurama winced with every motion. His stepfather's size wasn't enormous, and for that Kurama was incredibly grateful. But nonetheless it was dry and rough. He felt nothing but awkward pain. He wanted so much to pull away and hide under the pillows, but the older man wouldn't let him.

Hatanaka was moving faster and faster, pumping to his heart's content. The boy was everything he had imagined. The smooth skin and tightly muscled back far surpassed Shiori. His silent shudders and barely audible gasps were better than any groan or cry she had ever given him. Even the teen's angry indifference was ambrosia in his veins. Every moment he registered just whom he was fucking he was sent to new heights of passion and wanton desire. The curve of his spine, the narrow waist and heaving chest – the heat was building, burning inside him – he moved faster, harder; their hips were banging together almost painfully. Something in Shuuichi changed, Hatanaka had hit _something_ buried deep inside the boy. A strangled moan reached his ears and then it was all abandon and brightness and ecstasy.

"Shuuichi!"

Kurama shuddered in pain and exhaustion, waiting for Hatanaka to ride down from his orgasm and finally pull out of him. Cold sweat coated his entire body in a terrible sheen. A shower, he needed a shower of purging saltwater.

"Oh Shuuichi," Hatanaka breathed. He fell on his elbows and spoke right into Kurama's ear, "Oh Shuuichi, why didn't you tell me that you were this good. I would've taken you ages ago." Pulling himself out and leaving that young body was the last thing on Hatanaka's mind, but his own tired limbs were demanding otherwise. Reluctantly, he slid himself free and collapsed onto his side.

"You got what you wanted. Now get out of my room," Kurama refused to look at his stepfather.

"But Shuuichi…"

"Get out!"

"Fine," half pouting and half chuckling, Hatanaka dragged himself off the side of the bed and drearily stumbling out the door, gathering his clothing as he went. He shut the door behind him, but not before retuning to place a chaste kiss on his stepson's still bare ass.

Still too shocked and unsure of what to do next, Kurama simply lay there and tried to think.

---------------

Every inch of Hiei's skin crawled – whether with anger, passion, or disgust he knew not. Shrill notes rang through his head and his hand was surprisingly numb as it crushed the branch it gripped.

Kurama was a fool. The fox's actions had been too sudden, too desperate to warrant credibility. As if a pretty please from those equally pretty lips would be enough to send Hiei on his merry way – it wasn't. Suspicious, Hiei had only pretended to leave. He had sped far and fast away only to dampen his ki and then retrace his steps to his lover's home. Hiding in the shadows within the thickly leaved tree, Hiei had watched everything. Now he was breathing hard, hovering and waiting, and, above all, watching.

Kurama lay upon his bed, still and lifeless as a discarded doll. His eyes were open wide but unseeing, cunning gaze turned inward. Then, through the sensation of blood trickling down his thighs, he felt it…a whisper against his aura and a fleeting image across his mind, _Hiei_. The feeling grew stronger and stronger until it clouded his mind and then, slowly, cautiously, disbelievingly, Kurama rolled to gaze over his shoulder. _Fear!_ Red eyes out of a child's horror story, glowing in the inky darkness of a very black night, stared unblinking.

They moved at the same time. Kurama half rolled-half leaped off the bed, snatching the comforter off and wrapping it around his exposed body in one motion. But Hiei was faster. The demon had stabbed his fingers into the windowsill, shoving the window up against the will of its locks, and pounced on Kurama, slamming him against the far wall by his throat. Stunned and gagging, Kurama managed a level gaze, classifying his inability to breath and the black edges on his vision as second priorities. Kurama had expected the attack. _I am NOT going to be killed over a misunderstanding._

Moments passed and neither moved nor blinked.

Sensing his victim was near to passing out, Hiei loosened his hold but continued to stare with wrathful judgment. His vice-like fingers quivered slightly. Hiei didn't know what he felt.

"Satisfied?" Kurama asked, his voice raspy from the pressure on his throat.

"Hardly." Hiei's demeanor remained unchanged. Kurama rolled his eyes in exasperation. Hiei's hand tightened.

"How long?" Kurama choked out.

"I never left."

"Good." Kurama visibly relaxed. His body slumped. Startled, Hiei let go to catch the falling kitsune. He wasn't willing to put an entire body's weight on the thin neck. With contrastingly loving care, Hiei laid the boy gently on the bed then wrapped him in the dropped comforter.

"My love…" Hiei whispered, stroking that soft face. Kurama lay limp, surrendering to the one he could trust. Internally he was simmering in anger. Hiei had been there and had done nothing! But Hiei had also understood Kurama's urgency. Yet that was not Hiei's true reason for holding back; oh no, it was nothing so romantic as that. This was demon love – suspicious, curious, always testing – and something he could no longer simulate. His demon self crooned, while his human self screamed.

"My demon," Kurama smiled, pained. "I should have known, you fucking hypocrite." He spoke with animosity, but neither reacted to it. This was ritual. "My life was not in danger therefore you sat by and watched in order to judge my strength. And now you touch me with such a loving caress. How cruel."

"Settle. I was not disappointed. You have never disappointed me."

"Then why keep testing me?" Kurama bit back.

"It is my nature."

"Fuck you."

Silence spread thickly through the room. Kurama was pensive. Hiei was carelessly curious.

"What do you plan to do?" Hiei asked. Kurama shot an annoyed glare towards the infuriatingly demonic man.

"I will…take away his leverage over me – tell Mother about you and me, but Hatanaka can still tell mother whatever he wants about me. I doubt she'll believe him, but I can't risk the tension that his lies would bring upon this family…"

"Why do you bother?" Hiei interjected.

"What?"

"You still call this unit you live in a _family_?"

"Yes," Kurama challenged. "I do."

"And you will leave your mother at the mercy of a man she obviously knows little about. Interesting… Don't you fear for her precious safety? Where is your over protective nature now? Remember, this is the same woman for whom you would give your life." Hiei was snide, calculating. It was fascinating to see his fox at such a moral crossroads. How strong his human conscience had seemed. Maybe this humanity thing Kurama was so insistent on was nothing more than a shiny plastic coating over his broken morals.

Kurama sighed, rolling exhaustedly to lie on his back and stare straight ahead at the ceiling above. "Hiei, think." Kurama's contemptuous tone brought a frown to Hiei's cocky mouth. "Hatanaka attacked me because I am the unclosed edge of this family. If I were not here then he, his son, and my mother would complete a traditional and loving family unit. My presence is the constant reminder of my mother's imperfection in Hatanaka's mind. Sure, he's a sick and twisted bastard for his handling of the situation, but he obviously would not hurt his son nor will he ever lay a hand on my mother as long as I exist for an outlet, someone to blame. To him, I am not her fault. Hatanaka wants me to shrivel away out of existence so that his son is the only son. It does not help that I am beautiful and brilliant. To conclude, she is in no danger. Besides, Hatanaka and Shuuichi's presence in her life means that I _can_ back away from her. I will always watch out for and love her, but, at this point, she is Hatanaka's responsibility, and he has made it very clear that he accepts her as his charge." Kurama paused, eyes bright, and turned his head to gaze at Hiei, "You know, I could bypass having to tell Mother anything…"

"You expect to reason with him?" Hiei scoffed. "If you're dumb enough to walk into his hands again, I reserve the right to burn down this house and rid the world of a few more idiots."

"Hiei, you harm a single hair on anyone living within this household and I will never speak to you again," Kurama snapped, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Whoever said you have to speak."

Kurama opened his mouth to respond, but could think of nothing to say. That had hurt. He gazed down and away, refusing to look at Hiei, and fell silent. Hiei didn't know what to make of his suddenly sullen fox. Tact had never been his expertise and emotions even less so. Both remained silent. Kurama mentally shook himself, but still refused to face the other demon. "That was in bad taste, Hiei." Hiei didn't respond – Kurama hadn't expected one. Several more moments passed in tense silence. Then Kurama suddenly turned quietly bitter eyes on his love, "If that were true, how are you any different from men like him?" Hiei's eyes widened, surprised, and Kurama chastised himself for his emotional leak. "Never mind, forget I said that."

"I will," Hiei's voice was surprisingly stern.

"…It's just…oh fuck, never mind. Ignore me. My self-control seems to be waning," Kurama said with some voyeuristic fascination. "A moment please, Hiei." Kurama pushed himself up on his elbows, only then remembering that he was naked under the blanket. Without a word, he rose and proceeded to dress. He didn't look at Hiei the entire time. Complete and utter exhaustion came abruptly over him in overpowering waves. He felt the strange sensation behind his eyes that would indicate tears if he could cry. Instead he felt empty, drained, and ready to forget the world in sleep for several days.

"Hiei…You're getting no sex tonight so you might as well leave. You have satisfied your cruel curiosity already." Kurama paused. "You are being no comfort and I am in no mood to tolerate your harshness." He finally looked up to face the small demon man. "Sorry…Hiei…I need you to leave."

"No." Hiei's tone was flat.

"…"

The two men stared each other down for several moments. They were held frozen by the intensity of the moment. Kurama wanted nothing more than to collapse into a warm embrace, but he couldn't break down yet. A shattering of his stoicism was what Hiei was trying to manufacture. Sure, love was shared between them, but a person would be sorely mistaken to believe that this meant they were kind to one another. Pushing and shoving, prying and piercing – they were constantly trying to discover a crack. No demon would _tell_ another living soul of their weaknesses. In the demon world, love and hate were very much alike.

"If I leave," Hiei began, "you will run to Yusuke. He's so charmed by you that he won't even ask 'Why?"

"And?" Both men knew that Kurama was slipping, but the redhead wasn't going to give in. How he wanted them to just be normal! Mind games were half the fun, but even Kurama had difficulty seeing how this was still a game. He wanted to be done with it, but he would lose Hiei if he said so. "Tell me, Hiei," Kurama spat out, "what is so terrible about cherishing the love and protection Yusuke is willing to give me?"

"You prefer his adoration to my respect?"

"Right now, you're _respect_ is hard to distinguish from your disdain. I would give my life if I believed it would please you! But I will not forsake the life that I do have. _Respect?_ I've had your respect since the day we first met! You will never have a right or reason to revoke _that_. But tell me Hiei, when did you choose to revoke your love?"

"I-"

Kurama cut him off, growling. "Get. Out!"

"No! You're mine! Mine! Not that bastard half-breed's – I will _not_ allow you to keep throwing yourself in his arms!" Hiei was livid. No one _ever_ told him what to do.

Kurama's voice was suddenly dangerously low, "I am no one's."

Hiei shook his head violently, rising up from the bed, "You. Are. Mine." Then, he was gone. Kurama dashed to the window just in time to see Hiei disappear from sight.

"Fuck you!" Kurama punched the wall angrily, "God damnit!" And now his hand hurt like hell.

His arm fell limply to his side and his shoulders slumped. Minutes passed in silent desolation then, abruptly springing to life, Kurama grabbed a jacket and left his room. Hatanaka was waiting for him outside in the hallway. "Lovely boyfriend you've got there."

"Shut up!" Kurama brushed roughly past him.

Hatanaka began laughing, "Don't be out too late Shu-chan." Kurama halted at the appalling new nickname. Every fiber of his being cried for him to kill this man, but he forced a false calm and, without a word, went down the stairs and out the door.


	3. Never Twice

WARNINGS: if you've read this far, I think that writing new warnings would be pointless

-----------------------------

Parental Guidance

Chapter 3: Never Twice

-----------------------------.

It was both late and dark by the time Kurama reached the Urameshi household. He rarely took advantage of the public transit system, fearing no one and loving the excuse to stretch his legs. That night, the cool air had calmed his nerves and he momentarily considered turning back. (The fox demon's nerves never remained jarred for long.) But he had reached Yusuke's doorway before having decided one way or another and manners dictated that he at least say 'hello.' He knocked once, then again (harder).

"Yusuke! Get the door!" a voice yelled from behind the door.

Kurama started. That had been Keiko. What was she doing here so late? Her father was very strict about her curfew.

"Why do I have to get it?" That was Yusuke.

"Because you're right next to it!"

"Fine, fine, I'll get it." The door opened. "Kurama!" he sounded surprised. Yusuke glanced quickly over his shoulder at Keiko then back at Kurama. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk and figured I'd stop by. It's been a while."

"Yeah…it has…"

Keiko appeared happily behind Yusuke, "Kurama! I haven't seen you in forever! Yusuke don't just stand there," she body shoved Yusuke aside. "Come on in, do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?"

Kurama smiled warmly, the same smile that could melt the heart of any woman. "Tea would be lovely. Thank you Keiko."

A light rouge flush tinted her cheeks as she ran off to the meager Urameshi kitchen - she new her way around it almost better than that of her own home.

"I swear," Yusuke teased when Keiko was out of hearing distance, "I can't take my eye off you for a second."

"Uh-huh, you only _wish_ I was more promiscuous," Kurama fell comfortably into verbal step.

Yusuke waved a hand dismissively, "Been there, done that."

"And you loved every minute of it," Kurama winked.

"You bet your ass I did!" Yusuke flashed one of his famous face-swallowing smiles. That grin was what had originally drawn Kurama to him. "Now, are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"No."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Why do I even bother asking?"

"Because you're a good friend."

Something was off in Kurama's voice – a little something that made Yusuke's brain think '_uh-oh._' A soft thud quickly followed by a frustrated female yelp momentarily diverted their attention. Kurama looked purposefully towards the kitchen then back at Yusuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…um," Yusuke grinned sheepishly, "since my mom decided to stay with her new boyfriend for a while, Keiko decided to move in here – just until my mom comes back home," he added quickly. "Her parents weren't happy with the idea, but hey we are getting engaged after all. They're slowly starting to trust me with her. This is a good sign, I hope."

"Engaged?" Kurama's eyes widened just slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I really haven't seen you in a while. We've been talking about commitment and all that pretty crap for a few weeks. Her parents were really pressuring her about some rich boy in Kyoto so we finally said 'to hell with it' and told her parents we were engaged. We haven't actually gotten engaged yet, but it makes life easier for both of us if her parents think we are."

"Oh…that was…considerate of you. Congratulations Yusuke." Kurama's smile barely reached his eyes. He was happy for them, truly he was, right?

"Listen, Kurama, I-"

Keiko suddenly appeared out the doorway with a small tray in hand. " Here you go Kurama. I didn't know how strong you preferred it so I only put two tea bags in the pot. There are two more on the tray if you want it stronger." She had brought out only one cup.

"Thank you Keiko, it's lovely as is."

Keiko beamed.

"Hey, where's my tea?" Yusuke asked, insulted.

"If you want tea then go get it yourself, you lazy sack!"

"Hey, this is _my _house."

"Exactly," Keiko stubbornly crossed her arms, "and Kurama and I are guests. You should be the one serving _us_ tea."

Yusuke groaned, "Why did I agree to let you stay here?"

"Because without me you'd be starving to death and be wearing the same dirty clothes everyday. Stop that!" Yusuke had stuck his tongue out and was giving Keiko his best 'I'm a mean bitch' face.

Kurama watched the exchange in silence. A bittersweet smile that could and was mistaken for an amused smirk by the couple had crept onto his lips. His selfishness was appalling. These people had found each other and what, if any, grip he had held on them had been lost without his even knowing it. Yusuke had always been there. This was a fact Kurama had taken for granted, only appearing now and then to 'say hello.' Now he shows up and Yusuke's gone – the house is empty and Kurama's presence is only disturbing the peaceful dust the two of them had left behind.

The argument dispelled for now, Keiko settled herself snug against Yusuke in the oversized love seat across from Kurama. "So how've you been? I swear I haven't seen you in ages," Keiko asked.

"Oh I've been all right."

"Are you still working for your father?"

"Stepfather, Keiko. Hatanaka is Kurama's _step_father." Yusuke kept a watchful eye on Kurama and received a grateful glance in return. Keiko was thankfully quick on the uptake and didn't press the matter.

"Sorry, um so are you still working for Hatanaka?"

"Yes, he's been hinting at a promotion lately too."

"That's great!" said Keiko.

"Well yes and no. It would be great if I weren't the boss' new stepson. More than a few of my colleagues whisper rumors of favoritism when they think I can't hear them. Any person who has had the gall to directly approach me on this, however, has been effectively corrected. Regardless, I'm thinking about quitting."

"Why?"

"Yeah," Yusuke cut in, "Perfect Shuuichi Minamino getting tired of the working world already?" he teased.

Kurama shrugged it off honestly, "I guess you could say that. Besides, I've started taking some night classes and the two schedules don't coincide well. I'd like to take the college exam one of these days. I think I need a change of pace." Kurama checked his watch and pretended to care. "Sorry, but I really should be going before it gets too late. I have a lot of work to do this weekend."

"Already? But you just got here."

"I'm sorry Keiko. Really, I am. We'll have to arrange a day out together soon." Kurama stood, "Thank you for the tea, and Congratulations on your engagement plans. I wish you two all the happiness I can offer."

"Oh, so Yusuke told you?" Keiko blushed, "Thank you."

'Yusuke?"

"Huh?"

"I must ask, when will you be returning to your realm then?"

"I've got a few more years before I need start worrying about that. Don't worry Kurama, my territory is secure."

"Good. I will see you later then. Good night Keiko, Yusuke." Kurama bowed his head to each.

Frowning slightly, Yusuke cut in. "Hey, Keiko, I'm gonna walk with Kurama for a bit, ok? I'll be right back."

"That's not necessary Yusuke."

"Lighten up, I'm coming with you." Kurama rolled his eyes at Yusuke's confident thumbs up. It reminded him of old times, better times when life was a simpler game of kill or be killed.

"You better not stay out too late Yusuke. You come right back," said Keiko, hands on hips.

"I know, I know." Yusuke waved her off, already pushing Kurama ahead of him out the door. It closed behind them, ejecting them into the night.

Almost immediately Kurama tuned to tell Yusuke that this treatment was unnecessary, that he truly _was_ happy to hear of the engagement plans, that he was still the Youko and could handle his own affairs; but he never got the chance. Yusuke caught him by the wrist and quickly dragged him down the street before a single word could be said. "I don't want to hear it Kurama, not this time." The fox remained obediently silent. Several blocks later, Yusuke finally stopped and jerked Kurama into the small alley by the wrist he still held. Some small part of Kurama's mind hoped that this meant things would remain the same. He backed himself up against the wall and slowly gazed up at Yusuke with intense, heavy-lidded eyes, reaching out to trace a finger along the young man's cheek and jawbone. "Kurama…" He ignored Yusuke's tone, clinging to his small hope of familiar comfort.

Yusuke hated doing this to his friend. Just watching the beautiful redhead gripping his shirt and trying to draw him near. Even Yusuke could sense the despair that was crawling beneath Kurama's skin. Being as gentle as he knew how, Yusuke pried Kurama's fingers free and pressed them back against the man's chest. "Kurama…I can't anymore. I won't do this to Keiko."

"I know." Kurama slid weakly down the wall, arms and hands loose at his sides, head bowed. His voice was so small… Yusuke sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kurama collapse into his chest, snuggling half-heartedly into the only warmth the world had to offer him. "Look at me," Kurama laughed mirthlessly. "It seems I've become dependent upon you. Who would've guessed that Youko Kurama would become so docile for a single kind embrace?"

"Kurama…don't do this."

"Oh Yusuke, I haven't done anything. It's you who decided to move on with your life, as I should have done. It seems I am a bit of a romantic…that or a masochist, though the line between those two is beginning to blur."

"I -"

"Yusuke, I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself for needing you. But I am nothing if not resourceful and adept at adaptation. I will deal. You deserve this happiness. I could never keep you from it."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Yusuke already knew the answer.

"I said _you_ changed, Yusuke. Please recall that I purposely said I had not. My problems are my own and certain words can only be spoken with my declared mate. I am sorry Yusuke. You've been a terrific friend. You were always too good for me. It is simply my fault for getting to used to it." Kurama pushed away and moved to stand. "I should be going now, and you should not keep Keiko waiting."

"Oh it's all right."

"No, it's not Yusuke. You are a demon now. Pardon, but she is to be your mate. Please, at least in my presence, respect her as such." Kurama looked down at Yusuke with suddenly tired eyes.

Yusuke scrambled to his feet as well. He outranked Kurama and would not remain in the subservient physical position. "Geez, I never would have thought there would be so much demon protocol."

"Do not demean your rank Yusuke-sama."

"Hey! Now don't you start – that wasn't funny." Yusuke's glare was withering. He hated being teased about his unfitting inheritance and Kurama was quite certainly smirking at him.

As the humor of the moment wore off, an awkward silence grew. Neither quite knew how to say goodbye, and part of each of them didn't want to.

"Kurama -"

"You've been a good friend Yusuke. I thank you."

Yusuke looked annoyed, "You've been cutting me off an awful lot tonight. Knowing you, I'd say you were downright cranky." Unexpectedly, Kurama didn't defend against the jest. The fox simply fell silent, looking thoughtful.

"All right, fine," Yusuke clasped a Kurama's shoulder, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Kurama casually shook Yusuke's hand off and turned towards his house.

"Kurama."

Kurama stopped and looked back, "Yes?"

"I'm still here if you need me."

Kurama shook his head sadly. Yusuke could never again be what Kurama needed so badly. Instead he said, "Thank you," and turned back towards his home.

"And Kurama!"

Sighing, Kurama stopped again. His tone was bordering on amusedly irritated, "Yes Yusuke?"

"Take care of yourself." Yusuke knew it sounded dumb, but he wanted to say it anyway. He never knew how long it would be until he saw his mysterious friend again.

Kurama rolled his eyes and continued without saying anything in return. Startled, he felt tingling pressure in his cheeks then his vision blurred. He willed the tear away.

He was a demon. He was Youko Kurama. Despite what he had told the world, told his friends all those years ago, he was not human. Though, it had been interesting to try.

I am a demon, and I have had enough.

--------

Yusuke stared after his friend, waiting until he was both out of site and out of earshot before address the prickling energy all but effectively masked on the roof above him. He then turned glaring eyes upwards and mouthed one word, 'Hiei.' Two pinpricks of glowing anger stared down at him. Yusuke held the other demon's gaze, willing Hiei to face him finally. This confrontation was a long time coming. Minutes passed. The authority of a ruling Makai lord was the only thing rooting Hiei's feet. As arrogant as Hiei was, he wasn't stupid. Being the second to a lord had taught him to keep his brash attitude at least partially in check. Knowing that Yusuke would not back down, Hiei gave in with a sigh. The cord of tension slackened and dispersed like loose particles of energy into the night air. He jumped down, landing lightly in a half kneeling crouch at Yusuke's side.

Yusuke just stared down at him.

"Yusuke…"

"Hiei."

Hiei smirked with old familiarity. "Hn."

A cocky smile suddenly split Yusuke's face, all pretenses of conduct gone. "Well it's about time you showed your mug around here." Hiei leaned back against the nearest wall, arms crossed. "So talk." The little demon raised one amused eyebrow at the young man's tone. He scowled but resigned himself to this conversation. Yusuke was right. He had waited far too long to do this.

"Kurama is my mate. You have no right to him. I am entitled to kill him now. Did you know that?" Hiei growled out, punctuating each word. "I should kill you."

Yusuke was taken aback but refused to give ground. Hiei's threat meant little and the demon knew that. "Hiei, do you even have the foggiest idea why Kurama comes to me?"

"Hn. You're human no matter what your lineage is. He seeks your humanity."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Wrong. Kurama comes to me because I ask nothing of him. He needs someone who can make him happy without demanding anything in return. He loves you Hiei. He can't bring himself to leave you, but you drain him. You steal what little energy he has and give nothing back. You -"

Hiei punched him, knocking him against the opposite alley wall. "Shut up!"

Yusuke pushed off the wall, his temper's short fuse igniting. "No you shut up. I may not understand demon customs but I don't fucking care. My friend is more important to me than some fucked up protocol! You start treating him better or I'm taking him from you."

Hiei was smoldering, the temperature around him rapidly rising…

"Thank you Yusuke, but I'd like to have a say in this before you make threats like that." Both Yusuke and Hiei froze. Kurama was standing in the mouth of the alley with a very dangerous, sickly-sweet smile on his face.

"Kurama, I didn't mean…" Yusuke trailed off. Kurama ignored him, his eyes only on Hiei.

"Hello Hiei. Yusuke's right you know. Given cause, he could forcefully take me from you. And it seems I have given him cause. Oops, my bad"

"Kurama…" Hiei's hands clenched into angry fists.

"Yusuke, would you mind leaving us alone please? It seems we have a lot to discuss. I really do appreciate you rounding him up for me, though. Thank you for that."

Yusuke winced at Kurama's choice of words. It had been a very long time since he'd seen Kurama in such a mood. "Umm, are you sure?"

"Get lost Detective!" Hiei didn't even look at Yusuke. He only had eyes for his mate. The redhead's tone raised the hairs on the back of his neck. This cruel darkness always raised goose bumps on his skin and sent a shot of adrenaline through his veins. Hiei loved it.

"Yes Yusuke, I'm sure. We'll be fine."

"If you say so." Yusuke rested a hand on Kurama's shoulder as he passed, whispering, "I won't be far," before he turned back for home.

"Che. Your little lap dog is as faithful as always." Hiei sneered, "Not that you'd know anything about remaining faithful."

Kurama sighed, breaking eye contact and easing some of the tension. "Yusuke is my comfort and often my strength, though unfortunately it now seems I've lost this particular pillar. He and Keiko are engaged."

"Hn."

"Aren't you happy Hiei? Doesn't your demon core pump with pleasure knowing that I have again been cornered?" Kurama laughed and leaned heavily against the alley wall, "I assure you I take no pleasure from it. Perhaps then it is my misery that will please you. I never understood why you found torture such a vital part of our relationship." Kurama gave Hiei a pointed look before gazing up at nothing. "Tell me Hiei, do you love me? Or do you only play with my humanity because you can?"

"Kurama…"

"Answer me Hiei, give me a reason to stop Hatanaka. I'm tired of our games. Why do you think I keep turning to Yusuke?" Kurama paused for emphasis, but the question was obviously rhetorical. "He freely shares his happiness, his love and his friendship. With him things are simple and beautiful." A small nostalgic smile graced the redhead's lips – gone before he continued. "So tell me Hiei, do you love me?"

"Baka." To Hiei, this conversation was pointless. Kurama had admitted that Yusuke was now out of the picture. There was nothing more to discuss.

"Hai, I am an idiot…for loving you. I'm stronger than this Hiei. I have adapted, but I will not bend to your absolute will. I hide my humanity from you because you loathe seeing it. I bury my warmth because you do not want it. What have you done for me? You never loved me rather you have loved yourself and the power I have allowed you to hold over me." Kurama paused to observe the fiery demon out of the corner of his eye. Hiei was rigid with self-denial and stubborn pride. _'Fine, so be it,'_ Kurama thought. With sorrow and regret in his eyes, Kurama gazed long and hard at the love of his life.

Hiei's gut twisted. He recognized that look, "Kurama don't do this."

"Wrong answer, Hiei. Good bye."

"NO!"

Kurama had turned to exit the alley, turned his back on Hiei. Tears were in his heart but neither his throat nor eyes when Hiei lunged forward with a shout, grabbing the kitsune and forcefully throwing him to the ground at Hiei's feet.

"You're not walking out on me Kurama!"

"Oh? And why not?" Kurama's carelessly challenging gaze was fuel to Hiei's angry fire.

"Because I love you, you fucked up fox!" There was the bit of panic Kurama had been looking for earlier.

"Sometimes, Hiei, love just isn't enough." Kurama tried to stand up only to have Hiei shove him down again onto the disgusting alley floor.

"The Hell it isn't." Hiei grabbed the front of Kurama's shirt and forced a searing kiss upon his fox, burning Kurama's resistance to wilting ashes. He would make Kurama remember why he was Hiei's and Hiei's only. That damned spoiled retch was his and being abandoned again was not an option for him. Kurama was being forced back against his will. Any other night the devilish machinations of Hiei's soft tongue would have had their desired effect. But inside the still calm and calculating labyrinth of Kurama's mind was the fresh memory of Hatanaka's perverse invasion, and Kurama was not one to be taken advantage of twice in one night. He reached into his power and felt the weeds growing through the street cracks, the potted plants in the windowsill above him and the ivy creeping along the alley walls.

Kurama turned his head, freeing his lips just enough to whisper, "You should have known better. I'm sorry Hiei." The tickling of breath across Hiei's ear made him pause. Confused, he blinked adorably large, wide eyes until he heard Kurama's words. It was too late for Hiei to stop him, too late for the demon known across the three worlds for his speed to retaliate or react. Greenery from all sides yanked him off the redhead and into the opposite wall, knocking the wind out of the demon. He hung there against the wall supported by the plants wrapped about his limbs and chest, stunned, dazed. Kurama stood quickly and approached the prone demon, too shocked to fight back. "Hiei?" No response. Kurama continued undaunted. "I love you, but I now understand that you can't love me as a human. Wait for me Love. This body is mere mortal flesh and this life of mine will be over quickly enough. When I return to the Maikai as a pure Youko, I will find you. I cannot not love so wait for me. Until then, don't ever show your face to me again. I can't bear it. Good bye my love."

Finished speaking, Kurama turned and ran home. Hiei knew full well he could pull free of the plant life at any time, but he didn't want to. He could still feel Kurama in their touch.

--------


End file.
